The Adventures of Class 1-L
by XxMissMischiefxX
Summary: Class 1-L is the remedial class; the kids with either the worst grades or the worst behavior or even both. With a bad reputation, but good hearts, follow the ten students of 1-L as they embark on their journey to becoming pro heroes! Plus Ultra!
1. Episode 1: Welcome to the Remedial Class

_I'm living on shattered faith  
The kind that likes to restrict your breath  
Never been a better time than this to  
Suffocate on eternal bliss_

_In a city that swells with so much hate  
You seem to rise above and take its place  
The heart pumps until it dies  
Drain the blood, the heart is wise_

"Hm?" Akano Ketsueki was interrupted just as the song blasting out of her earbuds was about to hit the chorus, by the presence of a small raven-haired female on her left. She plucked out the headphones, grumbling about the interruption, although she was quite happy about seeing her friend.

Dropping down from 1-A all the way to 1-L had been a huge shock to her, and the tiny teenager in question helped her adjust easily to the change. Fuka Ijō had been placed in 1-L due to her reluctance to use her quirk and a lack of discipline. Despite being a generally smart person, Fuka had a problem with falling asleep in class, and due to her grades suffering because, she'd dropped from 1-D to 1-L after the first exam. Now, it was the middle of the school year, and rumor had it another student was dropping into the small 9-student class.

"Mornin' Fuka." Akano greeted, holding her hand out for the daily morning pastry that her pal would pick up for her every day. Fuka handed over the treat right on que, and Akano eagerly began munching. They stopped walking upon arriving at the dorm of Akano's best friend. The red head pounded on the door. "Hurry up, fucker, we've still got to grab Kioshi before we head to homeroom and I'm not being late again." After a moment, of receiving no response, she grumbled and opened the door herself with a spare key the girl had given her. Jacklyn Jones stands in front of her desk, her phone propped up against some books. On a video call was her adoptive father, and lead singer of her band, Theodore, and his wife (who was the bassist of her rival band) Giovanna. And at the moment, the small woman was scolding Jackie in Spanish about wearing a jacket.

"And make sure you come here after school. Your brothers and sisters want to see you, and we have practice. And don't for get, your dad is flying in Wednesday night, so make sure you set up the guest room while you're here."

"Okay, okay, bye," Jackie fumbled to grab her phone as she noticed her friends in the doorway.

"Have a good day at school pumpkin."

"Kick some ass, cariña! Love you!"

"Oh my fucking gOD! I love you too but JeSUS!" Jacklyn blushed as she hung up the phone. She grumbled an apology, zipping up her jacket as she grabbed her bag and squeezed between them, out the door.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again. You've got a weird, family."

"It's not my fault they're wack jobs. I don't get why people are so obsessed with them being a 'power couple.'"

"Well that's simple," Fuka spoke up, "They're both very attractive. Your step mother is very young, but extremely strong and independent. That, paired with your fathers both being total dilfs who completely worship her, how could people not idolize them? They are goals."

"My MOM, not step mom." Jackie stated. The woman in question was technically her step mom, but the word just seemed to formal for the relationship they had. "The hells a dilf?"

"Don't tell her. She'll kill you." Akano warned. Fuka nodded in understanding. The three girls continued their walk to their friend's dorm, Jacklyn completely disregarding knocking and just walking right in with the spare key she had.

"Mut3, put a damn shirt on and let's go...I don't care if you're still charging, you can plug in in class. You're gonna make us late!" After a few moments, she and the robot-boy in question came out of the dorm, Jacklyn pushing him. He waved at the other two females tiredly, and the four of them were on their way. Jacklyn Jones and Kioshi Rizumu, commonly referred to as his alias Mut3, had been dropped to class 1-L for the same reason- grades and absences. But it didn't really matter when they had the fallback job of being rock stars. They really just needed to graduate.

For a while, the three girls made normal conversation as they made their way to class. Mut3

had a habit of being quiet, as he couldn't necessarily speak; only little emoticons along his eye-screens made his mood known, and the occasional rolling text message that he would be able to communicate with.

"So, I heard that loser class is hitting double digits today."

Kioshi's screen became illuminated with a prominent blue exclamation point. "Eh? What's your problem Mut3?" Jackie questioned. Words began scrolling across his screen quickly. "Slow down man!" Kioshi let out a puff of steam where his ears would be. The robot relaxed, the words scrolling across his screen at a slower, more readable rate.

"I know the girl who is joining our class." He smiled brightly. "We're good friends! She's this cutie from general studies, a real peach."

"Why are you talking like that, weirdo?" Akano chopped him on his metal head with her manicured hand. He let out a loud beep in protest.

"I'm just excited! Kyo is my best friend."

"Best friend? Well now I'm offended." Jackie grumbled.

"Well you're like my brat niece."

"We're the same age asshole!" Jackie glared at him. The screen on his face lit up with an 'XD.' The band of misfits continued on to the main building of UA, making it to their classroom with five minutes to spare.

"'Nd then I said 'must be thick as a plank, that one,' only the damn smuck heard me! So whats the fool do? He starts talking shite on me name!" The powerful accented voice of UA's loudest transfer student boomed through the door before the four students even opened it. Akano's eyebrow twitched.

"Does this guy ever give it a fucking rest? My ears are bleeding and class hasn't even started yet." Akano's eyebrow twitched as Fuka slid open the door.

"So while that gobshite keeps slagging me, a sound buddy of mine banjaxed a bottle over his head! Both of them were paralytic, of course, so the nonsense coming out me uncle's gob was totally gas as they duked it out like a pair of kangaroos. Eventually they both just passed out drunk mid battle." The ginger kicked his feet up on the desk. "'Nd that's the story about why my great uncle don't come around for Christmas no more." He grinned. Allistor Murphy was a transfer student from Ireland. Although plenty of people there had quirks, not many people became pros, thus there were few schools for him to choose from in order to follow his dream of becoming Ireland's number ones hero. So his parents, already with four other young children to worry about, thought sending him off to his dream school would be perfect. Except… the young Irishman was rather loud, and although he's relatively intelligent, he spends most of his free time playing video games rather than studying, thus bad grades landed him in class 1-L.

"Wow. That sounds.. eventful." Kasai humored him, stretching out his wings a bit as he sat in the uncomfortable school chair. Despite having more than enough brain cells and a powerful quirk, his lack of control over it proved to be a disadvantage. Despite the grandeur and build of his powerful wings, he can't fly. He had been having trouble learning how to since they'd first sprouted out of his back- partially due to the fact that he gets nauseous at heights. His ability to breath fire did help him along the way a bit, but he didn't destroy nearly enough bots in the entrance exam to garner him worthy of the hero course- so he landed himself in 1-L.

"Mhm." The nervous stare of Kesshō shifted away from Allistor. "G-good morning, friends! Come join us!" The spider boy smiled warmly, a soft blush on his pale cheeks. Kesshō came from a long line of people with Arachnid quirks, unfortunately for him and his Arachnophobia. Although he did well on both parts of the exam, it wasn't enough to bring him to the top. Deep down, he blamed Fuka, who's used his own fear to transform herself into a spider for a quick escape, causing him to run like a mad man away from the action. As the group of four waltzed over and took their seats around the three, they talked and laughed casually.

"Wow, starting the party without us?" Nashī questioned as she entered with her sister in tow. Originally both in general studies, Kishi Sukarī needed to drop down to a lower class due to her grades. Her sister, though extremely intelligent, couldn't let her go unsupervised, and dropped down to 1-L with her. The two slime-encased skeleton girls joined the group eagerly, Kishi beginning to excitedly ramble on about a hero on duty they'd seen on the way to school that morning.

"...I would just wait until you guys are done, but we're on a strict schedule today." The voice of their homeroom teacher spoke up calmly over them. The sound of her voice caused them to jump in surprise, quickly taking their seats without another sound. It was pro hero White Shadow who had been stuck with this band of misfits. Principle Nezu considered it 'fitting,' that she take them on as she'd been one of those very misfits herself back in her younger days. "It's nice to see you've all made it here on time for once. It's a bit refreshing." She took off her hood and removed her helmet, long curly strands of silver hair cascading down her back. She began walking toward the door of the classroom, "I'm sure you've all heard the rumors of another student dropping down to join us?" There was silence. "I believe I asked a question."

"Y-yes!"

"Good. Well, they are true," She opened the door, quietly speaking to someone outside for a moment. The 9 students watched as a figure hesitantly stepped into the classroom. She was a petite little thing, with a soft face and big blue eyes. Her brown hair was short, and at the crown of her head two little cowlicks twitched, as if displaying her anxiety. Mut3's eyes lit up at the sight of her, and when she saw him she visibly relaxed a bit. White shadow easily phased through her body, causing chills to rack the student's body. The teacher took her place at the front of the class.

"Kyokuchō Yuwakū; welcome to class 1-L."


	2. Episode 2: Exclusion

"We going to Akaheya tonight? You've got another gig, right Jackie?" Akano questioned excitedly as the students of class 1-L sat and ate their lunch. It's been three weeks since Kyo joined their class, but she fit in quite well. She wasn't much of a talker, but she did very much enjoy listening to their wacky stories. Typically they didn't mix in with the other classes, mostly because A̶k̶a̶n̶o̶ a̶n̶d̶ K̶a̶t̶s̶u̶k̶i̶'s̶ their clashing personalities don't exactly fit in well with those of the other classes..

"Yeah," Jackie paused to take a bite of her sandwich. Despite her protests, Jackie's mom insists that she makes her a lunch for school almost every day. Jackie loved it, although she'd never admit it. "I'm surprised it didn't take a lot of fighting to get the band to go to an open mic night." Kyo peered at her curiously. Open mic night? She looked at Mut3 for an explanation. Words rolled across his screen leisurely as he sipped a can of oil.

"You know Jackie and I are in a band," The words said, Kyo nodding in affirmation. "Well Jackie and I like to play gigs around town once or twice a month. But we got the rest of the band to agree to do one tonight at Aka Heya." The little cowlicks stop Kyo's head fluttered quickly.

"The hell she doin?" Allistor questioned, mouthful of UA's cafeteria food.

"I..Is that your quirk?" One of Kesshō's spider legs sprouted from his back through the slots in his white shirt, poking the fluttering hair. She shook her head, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Nervous tick?" Nashī suggested. Kyo nodded, holding a finger to her nose. Nashī grinned. "Bingo."

"Well what IS your quirk then?" Kishi suddenly spoke up. "It's been three weeks and you haven't told us- well, you actually haven't said a thing."

"Hey now, don't be nosey there buddy," Nashī smacked the taller jelly-skelly on the back of her head, earning a disgruntled yelp from the younger sister. "If she don't wanna tell us she doesn't have to."

"Well excuse me for wanting to get to know my classmates." Kishi snapped. "And if you must know, I'm NOT just being nosey! I'm gathering information for the sports festival."

"What's the point. We ain't allowed to participate anyway." Nashī rolled her eyes. Kyo looked back at Mut3, once again confused.

"Remedial class doesn't have the privilege," Jackie clarified, her voice laced with a bit of venom that stuck a feeling a fear in Kyo's chest. "We're the bad kids. If UA can't turn you all around, then you're the 1% expected to become nobodies."

"Oi, what makes you exempt from the 1%?!" Allistor looked offended, a hand on his chest to display just how offended he felt.

"Because Mut3 and I have jobs outside of hero-ing, so if this doesn't work out, we still have a fallback."

"Well not all of us are fortunate enough to be talented like you two…" Kesshō nervously tapped his finger tips together, looking anywhere but at Jacklyn.

"Shut up man you're hella talented." Kasai pat Kesshō on the back. "Cheer up!" He smiles brightly, and the whole rest of the table seemed to loosen up. They commenced having casual conversation, laughing and joking like before.

But something was gnawing at Kyo, creeping in the back of her mind. It wasn't fair, was it? To exempt the remedial class from school activities like the sports festival? It's not like they did anything wrong, they just had a bad label.. from what she'd seen so far, exuberant as they may be, they were just a bunch of good kids who've made poor choices.

The bell rang for their next class. Slowly the lunchroom cleared out, and the kids of class 1-L found themselves back at their desks, under the watchful eyes of Hakudoshi Sensei.

"You're late, what's the occasion?" Kasai nodded to Nashī as she sat down in the booth across from his. Kishi slid in beside her.

"Do you know how hard it is to get Ki out of the damn house. She took an hour to pick an outfit alone."

"She's just jealous because I have style." Kishi glared at her older sister.

"Mhm, so jealous." Nashī smirked. "Where's Jackie and Mut3?"

"I think they're running late too, but Kesshō and I set everything up so they can start as soon as they get 'ere." Allistor said proudly,

"Kyo helped too." Kasai pointed out. "Don't act like you actually knew how to set any of that shit up. We're lucky we had a musical professional who knows the ropes, otherwise you probably would've broken something."

Kyo smiled bashfully. "You know her dad runs the music school downtown?" Fuka questioned the group. Kesshō nodded.

"I remember trying to take piano there as a kid." He scratched the back of his neck. "But I was pretty bad so I stopped."

"Doubt it." Kasai sent him an apprehensive look from across the table. The door chimed as Jackie and Mut3 came in, accompanied by the members of their band. Jackie and Mut3 made their way over to the booth, the other three members in tow. 'HI!' glowed brightly on Mut3's screen. He seemed very excited, smiling especially bright as he saw Kyo had joined them.

"Hey guys," Jackie seemed a bit embarrassed about introducing her friends to her band, "so uh…this is Alternative Silence..yeah uh.. there's Daryl, our bassist, Bonnie's our drummer, my dad sings, I play guitar, Mut3 mixes, y'all get the idea." Kyo gasped. "Guys, this is my stupid class or whatever."

Jacklyn Jones was _the _Jacklyn Jones, one of the greatest songwriters and performers out right now! Not to mention that her dad was the biggest heartthrob on the planet. With Theo's scruffy look and American accent, what girl wouldn't swoon over him.

"Woah there lass, you look like a tomato!" Allistor laughed, pointing out Kyo's flushed cheeks. Akano smirked, nudging Fuka.

"Looks like someone has a crush on Jackie's hot dad."

"Don't say that like you didn't have one on him at one point."

"...fuck you."

"Pft."

" Don't be weird. " Jackie huffed at the two, narrowing her eyes into slits and crossing her arms in annoyance. She disliked it when people would poke fun at Jackie having a hot dad.

" It's a pleasure to meet you all. " Theodore spoke up, trying to lighten the mood. " Jackie's told us lots. "

"Huh? No I haven't." Jacklyn turned towards Theo, a bit red in the face from lying.

" Eh? Didn't you say you loved your class and your frie- "

" " Her face turned a vibrant flush of red as she tried to shush her father, who chuckled in response.

"I don't mean to interrupt you're embarrassment," Daryl spoke up. "But we've got a show to play and I got a girlfriend to get home to, so can we get this over with?"

Bonnie nibbled her lip with a huge grin on her face. "Playing the girlfriend card? I'm surprised. You never talk about Je-"

"Let's go." Daryl's cheeks flushed, and he began dragging his sister on stage. In turn, Bonnie grabbed Theodore's hand, who then grabbed Jackie's. The group was all dragged away, Mut3 following them.

The students of class 1-L cheered excitedly as Alternative Silence began their show. Kyo, who had a deeper appreciation for the music, listened to each song intently as the man before her serenaded the small room of patrons. Song after song, Kyo listened intently, and it was during the last song of the night that she realized what the setlist has been saying all along.

_I'll hold my hand out _

_Take it and I'll save you_

_Pull you from danger _

_Like a hero should do _

_I know I don't look like much_

_Especially compared to you_

_But I promise you all_

_I can be a hero too_

Without a word, Kyo stood and grabbed her jacket, bounding out of the bar as quickly as possible. There was something she needed to do.


End file.
